Argama-class
Argama-class is a carrier/assault landing ship and is part of the class of ship that appears in the anime Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Technology The Argama Class Assault Carrier was developed in secret at the Sweetwater colony by Anaheim Electronics with funding from the Anti Earth Union Group. The Argama class was inspired by the successful Pegasus-class assault carrier White Base, from the One Year War. Instead of having a central centrifuge that would rotate to simulate gravity, the Argama has two rotating residential modules at are able to rotate to simulate gravity for the crew. These blocks are extended while rotating, the bridge of the Argama class ships are able extend when not in combat, and be retracted with the habitat blocks when combat operations begin. The improvements upon the design enable the Argama class to carry more mobile suits then the Pegasus class and a pair of mega particle cannons as its main armament. In addition to its mobile suit compliment and mega particle cannons, the Argama class was also armed with with four main gun turrets, a hyper mega particle cannon, a missile launcher, as well Anti-Air/Anti-Mobile Suit defenses. The first Argama-class ship was launched in March UC 0087 when it started its first operation to steal a prototype RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from a Titans base at Green Noa I. Armaments Main Gun Turret Four mega particle guns mounted on turrets serve as the main guns for the Argama. Three of the guns are mounted on the bow of the ship with one placed on the dorsal side in front of the bridge and between the launch catapults, and the remaining two mounted on the ventral side. The fourth gun is placed on the dorsal aft side of the ship and covers the rear. Mega Particle Cannon The Argama's most powerful weapon during the Gryps Conflict and second most powerful during the First Neo Zeon War are a pair of high powered mega particle cannon stored in special compartments with one on the port side and the other on the starboard side. Because of their power the mega particle cannons take some time to charge up before being fired. The mega particle cannons can rotate so that they can be fired forward or aft of the ship. Missile Launcher The Argama is equipped with multiple missile launchers that are used to launch anti-mobile suit and anti-ship missiles. AA and AMS Defense The Argama is equipped with multiple CIWS weapons that serve as an anti-air and anti-mobile suit defense against missiles and mobile suits. System Features Ballute System The Argama-class is capable of utilizing a ballute atmospheric re-entry system, in which an iflatable device is deployed from the back of the ship and allows heat and friction to be dispersed around and away from the ship, allowing for a safe re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. History The most famous of the Argama-class assault carriers was the Argama itself, which served as the flagship of the AEUG fleet during the Gryps Conflict. Originally captained by Henken Bekkener it was soon placed under the command of Bright Noa, who remained its captain till after the Gryps Conflict. Entering service on March UC 0087, the first mission for the Argama under Henken Bekkener's command was to capture one of the new Gundam's being developed by the Titans at a base on Green Noa I. Following the rescue of Bright Noa and his ship, the Temptation, the former White Base commander is given command of the Argama and remains its captain long after the Gryps Conflict and into the First Neo Zeon War. It was upgraded with the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon in the latter stages of the War, but after the Colony Drop of Dublin, the crew was forced to abandon it on Earth so Karaba could repair and use it. It was replaced by the Nahel Argama for the last stages of the War. Category:Carriers Category:Anti-Earth Union Group Category:Mobile Weapons